1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of emergency message transmitting systems in general, and in particular to a system that transmits positional data to the Coast Guard upon depression of the talk button on a marine radio when the radio is transmitting on an emergency channel.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,143; 5,274,359; 5,886,635; 5,933,080; and 5,945,912, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse emergency position transmission systems for use in a marine environment.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical emergency data signaling system that is automatically actuated when the operator of a marine vessel sends out a verbal emergency call on a marine radio.
In the past E.P.I.R.B.'s, or emergency position indicating radio beacons, were only activated when a vessel sank or when someone on board would manually actuate the device. In addition, there also existed "man-overboard" systems that would radio the position of a mariner who had the misfortune to become separated from their vessel. However, none of these prior art arrangements took advantage of the very first action that any sailor or seaman would take in a time of crisis.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among mariners for a new and improved fail safe marine locator system that would immediately notify the Coast Guard of the positional location of a vessel simultaneously with the first broadcast of an emergency message on the marine radio, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.